The Ring Bearer
by HubDub1234
Summary: After a thief stole Shawn's ring for Juliette, it's a bumpy road to getting it back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych or characters. Also, I made up the license plate number. I don't remember what it said on the season finale. Sorry!**

I was about to put the ring on Juliette's finger when some idiot jumped right in between our happy happiness and stole it. They stole my grandmother's ring that was supposed to be Jules'. Not only was I mad, but I felt hurt. Right as she was about to agree to marry the crap out of me, it happened.

"Don't make me press brake!" I shouted at Gus. We were in the stolen student driver car from our old high school. Every time we drove in it, we argued who got to drive. At this point, I didn't care so long as we get the ring back.

"Guys, just drive!" screamed Jules. She was obviously hurting too. In my speech, she was crying tears. I'm pretty sure they were happy. Yeah, they were probably happy because she gets to marry us. Well, mostly me but you know… Jules was sitting in the back, but she was leaning so far I thought she was going to fall forward. However, she could not because there is that weird bump thing in between the two front seats so she would have just fallen on that so… Anyway, back to what we were talking about. As we chased the guy I kept thinking about how much I wanted to kill him. I mean, let's be honest, if a random thief just stole your fiancées wedding ring, you'd be pretty upset too, right?

"Shawn, stop driving! I got this!' insisted Gus.

"Nah man, it's my ring! Well, its Jules' ring but I need to get that guy! So just let me drive the car!" I screamed angrily as I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. It didn't do much though, because the car couldn't go much faster being a student car and all. Up ahead, I spotted a black van, much like the one the guy got into. My "psychic" senses kicked in and I caught the license plate number. MKA 821. I stopped driving.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" Jules and Gus asked in almost perfect unison. I pulled out my phone and called Lassiter.

"Come on, pick up," I muttered. The phone rang a couple times. Right as I was about to give up, there was a voice.

"What do you want, Spencer," he asked me in that grumpy voice of his.

"Hey man, can you look up a license plate number for me?"

"Why?"

"Because I proposed to Jules and I was about to give her the ring when a dude in black came and stole it. I have his license plate number, now will you do it or not?" I shouted into the phone. I heard Lassie sigh.

"Fine, Spencer," there was a pause. "Did she say yes?"

"Dude, just look it up!" I paused. "Duh, of course she said yes. Ok, the number is MKA 821. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll call you back."

"Thank you, Lassie!"

"Save it, Spencer." I smirked and hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Jules.

"It was Lassie. He's tracing the license plate on our ring thief," I explained.

"Oh," is all she said. All of a sudden there was a loud screech.

"What was that?" shouted Jules.

"Uh, Shawn?" muttered Gus.

"What?" I replied.

"Look ahead," he told me. I turned my head and saw the car. It was tipped over on its side.

_I know, you know, that I'm not telling the truth_

_I know, you know, they just don't have any proof_

_Embrace the deception_

_Learn how to bend_

_Your worst inhibitions tend to psych you out in the end_

Sirens wailed all around us. Jules was talking to a cop while Gus was breathing into a paper bag. The medical guys lifted a dude onto a stretcher. Then something crossed my mind.

"Hey, detective?" I asked walking up to someone who looked like a detective.

"What?" he replied annoyed.

"Did you by any chance find an engagement ring in the wreckage?"

""Malone! Did you find a ring?" he called to a confused looking police offer

"Um, I think so. Yeah, its right here," he said holding up a bag with my grandmother's ring n it.

"Sir, that was my grandmother's ring and now it belongs to my fiancée may I please have it back?" I pleaded pathetically.

"Who are you again?" he asked me.

"Pardon, my name is Shawn Spencer psychic detective and that's my partner the lean Mean Gumball Machine," I explained, pointing to Gus. Man, it felt so good to say that. Hopefully it would become something I did regularly. All of a sudden my phone rang.

"Excuse me," I said to the detective who shook his head. I obviously had annoyed him. This feels like déjà vu…

"Hello?' I answered.

"Spencer, its Lassiter. I got something on that number," Lassie told me into the phone.

"Talk to me brother." I could practically hear his eyes roll.

"We're looking at a Jonathon Blake. He has absolutely no criminal record as far as I can tell though recently was fired from his job as a security guard for unprofessionalism and tampering with company property."

"Huh," I replied. "Do you know where he works?"

"Yeah. A place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

**A/N: I couldn't resist that last part. It just happened. So yeah, this takes after the Psych series finale. Since didn't want it to end, I continued it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I had never heard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It sounded like a Chuck E. Cheese.

"Shawn, where are we going?" Gus asked me. He sounded annoyed. I must have that effect on people.

"Gus, you are the Lean Mean Gumball Machine. We are going to a pizzeria as part of the investigation," I explained.

"Can't you just ask the police department if you can have your ring back? They found it, right?"

"Nah man, that detective said I couldn't have it yet. He needed it for evidence and stuff." I parked the car in the parking lot of a building. Through the windows I could see kids shouting and dancing at a stage. A performance maybe?

"Let's go," I said stepping out of the still stolen car.

"I don't like this, Shawn," he complained. I did what I always do and ignored him. Walking up to the building, I smelt pizza. I looked around and not noticing anything yet, we continued on inside. I stopped cold at what I saw. Three robotic animals were standing, singing on the stage. A bear was singing, a duck was back up vocals, and some bunny rabbit thing was playing a guitar.

"What the-" I started but was interrupted by a guy. (A/N: This is supposed to be as if the Bite of 87 never happened and neither Mike nor Jeremy exists because hey, this is sort of AU.)

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Uh, yes. My name is Shawn Spencer and this is my partner in crime, the Lean Mean Gumball Machine," I said. I noticed a newspaper clipping that stated they needed a security guy. "Sir, I am a former psychic detective and it has come to my understanding that you have an opening."

"Why, yes we do actually. Were you interested?"

"We are interested thank you. See, we are-" I was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

"Excuse me," I said. "Hello?"

"Shawn, its me," Jules said.

"Hey there beautiful, what's shaking?" I asked.

"Cut it out, I have something serious to tell you," she explained.

"Ok, what is it?"

"Someone rigged this guy's truck. It was an attempt at murder," she sounded worried.

"So, you have a case?' I asked. I was still a little confused as to why she was telling me this.

"No, actually _I _don't. We have a case."

"You mean, as in-"

"- You, me, and Gus!"

"Great, I'll call you back," I said into the phone.

"I love you," she urged.

"I love you too," I replied heartily. I turned back to Gus and the dude. They were having an argument about something or other.

"Gumball, we have a case," I smirked. "As for the job, we'll take it," I said turning to the man.

"Oh, it's a one person job," he nervously replied.

"Sir, my fiancé is a cop, and I can call her back. I'm sure she can help you understand why we need this job," I snapped.

"Fine, you both have the job," he surrendered. "Just please, don't call your girlfriend cop." After about a half hour he was done showing us the ropes. He explained that we didn't need to be back until 11:45. Gus and I decided to stay a while longer.

"Ok, well, I'll leave you to it," the manager said stumbling back to his office.

"Gus, let's go," I said. We walked around. We tried to get into the kitchen but it was locked. Gus decided to lead us into some thing called Pirate's Cove. We stood in the back observing. Kids were cheering on another animatronic who looked like a fox.

"Err, mateys. Welcome aboard me crew," he happily shouted towards the kids. They cheered shouting his name, "Foxy!" One kid managed to crawl onstage. He was messing with the fox and looked mischievous. I noticed the fox's unhinged jaw. He also had a hook and very sharp looking teeth. It was a troubling sight.

"Hey! Get off the stage!" I yelled in a not so polite tone.

"Make me," the kid screamed back while sticking his tongue out at me. A little farther to the left of me sitting at a table was a lady. She was on her phone and completely oblivious to what was going on. I waltzed up to her with Gus.

"Excuse me miss, but is that your child?" I asked in a more polite tone than I had used on the kid.

She peered over at the boy on stage. "What's he to you?" she asked suspiciously

"Miss, can you please tell your son to back off the stage?"

"Why?"

"Well, it's against company rules and-"

"-Company rules? Please, it's not like he's hurting anyone and-"we were stopped by the screaming of children. I turned my head to see Gus had fainted and Foxy's mouth were clamped hard around the poor child's head. Not knowing what to do I raced up to the stage and pried the mouth out of the head. The child's mother went into hysterics.

"Someone call 911!" I screamed.

"My child was bitten!" she screamed. She cried and rocked herself. What I saw then was not a pleasant sight .


	3. Chapter 3

"Everybody, please remain calm!" I screamed towards the screaming customers. They paid me no attention and that's when I noticed something. There was a missing screw on the fox's jaw. I ran up to the stage to get a better look, but after I helped the kid. I pried the jaws off of the head and nearly vomited. I looked away from the child. It was so gross; I'm not even going to think about describing it. Sirens wailed in the distance. Five minutes later, hospital people burst through the doors. Police and fireman came next followed by news reporters. I squinted at the Fox, but then noticed footprints going off backstage. I was about to go investigate. But then, I was stopped by a reporter.

"Sir, can you tell us about the bite?" she asked sticking a microphone in my face.

"Why, yes I can," I beamed towards the camera.

"Shawn, what are you doing?" asked Gus from behind the camera. The hospital people had wheeled away the kid with the mother behind. She looked like she'd seen Twisty the Clown or something horrible like that.

"Hospital people, this man have fainted. He may need extra care," I gestured towards Gus.

"Shawn, no I do not! Let go of me! Do not touch me," Gus swatted at the medics. A suspicious looking Mr. Fazbear slowly made his way backstage with Foxy in tow. I managed to escape the reporters to go investigate. I could hear them pressing for information behind me but I ignored them. Mr. Fazbear slipped into a backroom with Foxy. I peered through the keyhole.

"Do you realize how bad this is for business?" he muttered to himself. "We'll get shut down again. You know I can't afford that! Listen, I made a deal that I can't lose. Not this time! My life is on the line here, and if yo want me dead then so be it! You may want me dead but I can't grant that wish. Blake is gonna kill when he finds out!" Blake, where have I heard that before?

"Could he be talking about Jonathon Blake?" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, I understand my deadline is tomorrow, but what do you want me to do? I can't just call it off! Tom, just hang up and don't tell Jonathon, okay?" he screamed at a guy who was in a golden bear costume.

"Yeah, boss," Tom said sounding bored.

"Great," replied Mr. Fazbear. He was heading towards the door.

"Crap," I whispered and ran off. Mr. Fazbear turned towards Tom,

"Did you remember to record the phone message for the newbies?" he asked. Tom nodded. I hopped back onto the stage and acted like nothing had happened. Reporters were still interviewing people, parents were rushing their kids out, cops were clearing the area, and the whole while Gus was trying to convince the medics he was fine.

Gumball, let's go. We have stuff to do," I shouted. He got up, paused, and walked towards me. We were walking towards our care when Gus broke the silence.

"Shawn was that all about?" he asked no, demanded.

"Ah, you know. Us solving crime, some kid getting nearly killed, and us being on news. You know, the usual," I explained. We got in the car.

"Now come on buddy, we don't have to be back till 11:45." We drove off…

**A/N: If you were wondering, Tom is… never mind. I won't spoil it for you! By the way, the five children's case hasn't happened yet! Don't ask, it's a REALLY weird timeline. If you have any questions, ask in the reviews! I'll explain next author's note! Until next time :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Gus and I went back to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and arrived at 11:50. We walked in to see Mr. Fazbear talking angrily to a guy n a purple uniform. It was that Tom guy again. The conversation ended and Tom walked angrily stormed towards us. He glared at me and pushed past.

"Ok then," I said awkwardly. Tom walked out of the pizzeria in a rage.

"You're late," sighed Mr. Fazbear.

"Sorry, man, but we were busy," I replied.

"Whatever," he said. "Just come with me." He led us down a few halls and through a heavy metal door into a small security office. After he explained what to do he left. It was 12 am at that point.

"Dude, let's blow this Popsicle stand,' I suggested.

"No, Shawn. Mr. Fazbear specifically said to stay in here," Gus said.

"So what? It's not like the animatronics walk around or any-" I was interrupted by the phone ringing. I answered it and put it on speaker.

"

Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?" It was a much muffled voice, but it sounded so familiar. I remembered back and realized who it was.

"Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

"Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay."

"So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. "

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."

"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night"

I remembered the past events of the day but I couldn't place the voice until it hit me. I had to tell Gus, but that could wait,

"Shawn, did you hear that? The animatronics CAN WALK AROUND!" he screamed.

"Yeah, dude, I heard," I replied annoyed. Yeah, sure animatronics can walk around at night. Sure they can stuff you into another suit. Sure they can-

"Shawn, do you hear that?" Gus asked nervously. There was faint noise in the background but I figured it was nothing.

"Dude, shut up! You're interrupting my thinking," I scolded. Then, Gus screamed.

"What now-"I stopped as I looked at the tablet Gus was holding. He flipped to the stage camera, where miraculously, Bonny the Bunny was no longer standing with his pals. Ok, now might be a good time to mention what I discovered about the guy on the phone.

"Dude, remember that phone message we just heard?" I asked. Gus nodded with that scared face of his on.

"Well, I figured out who it is."

"Who?"

"it's-" I started, but then stopped. The cameras went fuzzy. I grabbed the tablet out of his hands and flipped through all of the cameras. On the backroom camera stood Bonny, staring straight at us.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I'll give a special shout out to anyone who can guess who phone guy is!**

**P.S: I hope it isn't too obvious!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I promised I would shoo out to whoever guessed who phone guy was… so here: I give a special shout out to **Multipule-Characters1-Acct **for guessing correctly! YAY! For the rest, just wait and see..**

Gus let out that girly scream of his, so I had to cover his mouth. He attempted to rip my hand off, but somewhat failed. I let go after a while and he rushed around the small room, closing doors.

"Dude, calm down! Remember what Tom said, conserve power!" I said.

"Look, Shawn, I don't know who Tom is, but I know that there are killer animatronics out to kill us and we need to stay safe," he complained.

"Tom was the phone guy," I explained. I noticed that power was began going down quicker since Gus had closed the doors. I walked over to the one on the right and opened it. I did the same on the left.

"What are doing?" demanded Gus.

"Conserving power!" I snapped back. I checked the power again, which had stopped going down so fast. 85% and it was only 1 am. I checked the cameras and it looked like Chica and Freddy were still on the stage. Bonnie was no longer in the back room, which caused me to freak out slightly. He moved to the party room and was standing there, looking lifeless. I put the camera down and shut it off for a bit. We didn't have to worry. I noticed a little ceramic cupcake sitting on the TV. I walked over and picked it up. It was useless, so I put it back down. I realized Gus was nearly asleep. It turned to 3 am a while later. Bonnie hadn't moved yet, so that must be a good sign. I checked my phone and saw that Jules left me a few texts, and by a few I mean like 20.

"Shawn, r u ok?"

"How's the security job coming?"

"What's going on, r u ok?"

"Why aren't you answering?!"

"When will you get home?"

"What time does your job end?'

I texted her back, assuring her I was fine and I would be home by 6:15ish. I looked at the camera and noticed Chica left the stage and was now standing in the party room. Her head was tilted back and her mouth wide open. 72% and only now the clock read 4 am. I looked at all of the cameras and realized that Bonnie was missing. I couldn't find the thing anywhere. I walked over to the right door and turned the light on. It flickered a bit, but no bonnie. I did the same on the left, but only Bonnie's head was right in the doorway.

"Shoot!" I screamed and slammed the door close. When I hit the light, a really creepy noise played. I don't know where it came from and I don't care right now. The impact shook Gus awake.

"I thought we had to conserve power," he said tiredly, but with a lot of attitude.

"Bonnie is right outside of the door, man," I said worriedly.

"Yeah, right," he said, standing up. He opened the door and hit the light button. Strangely, Bonnie disappeared. I was officially confused by this place. Our power had been reduced to 55% and 5 am was here. Great, just one more hour and we'll be out.

"It's my turn to sleep," I said. I sat down in the chair and drifted off. Eventually I awoke to kid's cheering, and naturally, I assumed I was dreaming. That is, until Gus shook me awake. It was 6 am and Gus looked very happy.

"Let's go!" he happily cried and started to walk out. I followed and we ran into Mr. Fazbear standing there.

"How did you first night go? No trouble, I presume?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sir, I think you need to have a look at your animatronics. They seem to have been quite….. Irritable last night," reasoned Gus. Mr. Fazbear smirked.

"Sure," he whispered. We walked out. All we had to do now was to survive Five Nights at Freddy's.

**I DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES OWN THE CHARACTERS OF PSYCH OR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S! TOM IS A GUY FROM MY BRAIN AND SO IS ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO WEREN'T IN THE ACTUAL SHOW!**

**Ahem, I just wanted to clear that up. Leave opinions, ideas, and thoughts in the reviews! Please no hatemail though. It may be a part of life, but I'm only young!**


End file.
